The Fire in your eyes
by LonelyAnimeLily
Summary: Shura is the youngest daughter of King Il. She knows something about her kingdom but other than that she knows nothing outside of the cell she was kept in. For years she was beaten and tortured, then on one single night, everything changed.
1. Before

**So! Hey everyone! I decided that I would write this fic for an anime I just recently finished. It's called Akatsuki No Yona. It was a very good show and I HIGHLY recommend it if you like anime!**

 **Anywho! So, I'm currently working on another story too called Raging Love. Some of you may have read it so far, maybe not. But here's my new system. Since I have the two idea's, I'm going to post a new chpt. for each one after the other. Meaning, when I post a new chpt. of Raging Love, I'm going to work on and post a new chpt. of The fire in your eyes. It will go back and forth until the stories are finished! I hope you enjoy them!**

* * *

 _The dark has been my home,_

 _For it is where I stay._

 _I 'twas aleft here alone and now I fall to fear,_

 _For now it is the predator, and I am its prey._

* * *

Prelude::

This pain, it was mine and mine alone. It was what convinced me I was still alive. Bleeding horribly once again, and sitting against that stone wall with chains and shackles binding my wrists, along with my feet to that cold, hard floor. I looked from the soldiers towering above me to my father, standing in the door way, his eyes empty and his frown evident.

I wanted to tell him it was alright. I understood his emptiness, though he had much more of a light than I did. This was for the greater good. It was for the sake of the kingdom I read about and loved so much.

I was dangerous, this I knew, and my father was painfully aware of it as well. It could not be changed. And so, I was kept here in this cell, being beaten and tortured for the abilities I had never wished I had. The ones I was forever cursed with...

This vicious cycle started playing out when I was four. I was the youngest of two daughters. I am Runa, my sister is Yona. She and I have the same rare, fiery crimson hair and the same violet eyes; however that was where our similarities ended. She was a happy, cheerful girl-from what I could remember. I was the odd child of us two. Since I was so strange, they brought in an old Oracle to tell them what was wrong with me and if there was a chance they could save me.

As soon as the Oracle touched me, the Oracle flinched back with horror evident on his face and he stated that I was a demon's child and that I should be killed. Later that night, I was taken down to chambers underneath the palace. I was given my first beating. I had cried out with each hit, begging to my father who stood in the doorway, watching. I begged for him to forgive me for whatever I had done to make him so angry. I wanted him to hold me again and tell me I was going to be alright.

He didn't, and never would again.

Instead he left me there, saying that he was sorry, but this was for the good of the kingdom that we both loved so much. He asked me to forgive him and before I fell unconscious, I told him I did. I understood. I was a danger to my home and my sister. Even though I had rarely seen or met her in the short time I had, I hoped she knew of me, the little sister whom I knew in my heart she might forget.

As days bled into years, I became like stone. I never cried when bones were crushed, or something was snapped. I never begged or pleaded. I shut off my emotions and now I was nothing but a shell.

But now I am sixteen and I have secrets. I know things about this kingdom and its tragedies. And I had a feeling everything would change.

* * *

 **I've decided to re-write everything in this fic. So the tops of the fics will be the same up until the newest chapter has been posted. As you may have noticed I've already made and am working on making more modifications to this fic. I've decided to pick it back up again. But you may have also noticed that I stopped working on my fic Raging Love for now. I'm completely stuck on how to keep writing it and have thought about completely deleting it altogether. If you guys have any advice let me know. But I have finished a brand new one. Its a fic for bleach with Toshiro and Karin. Its complete so if you guys want more to read, check it out if you would like. :)**

 **~LonelyAnimeLily**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heeeereeee's the first chapter! I really hope you all enjoy it! I don't own anything in this fic except my OC, Shura! I really really hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 _The light has been shown to me,_

 _It is blinding and strange._

 _Help nor worry me not,_

 _For I can see its shining glory in which it bathes me._

* * *

Chapter One::

 _Shura was_ sitting back against the cold, hard stone wall of her cell. Harsh, tight metal shackles bound her arms to hang just above her head. Her ankles too were bound with loose chains. It gave Shura chances, so she could at least stretch her legs when needed.

Shura glanced up, her ears picking up the sound of a scream and thunder. It was one of footsteps and shouts of guards. Quiet shouts. It was then she knew something was off.

She wanted to get up and move but knew she couldn't. She must stay hidden at all costs. It was for the greater good and she understood. With a soft sigh, she let her head fall against her arm, wincing internally as her small, frail looking body radiated pain at the sudden movement.

Shura was so unbelievably tired. It had been days since her last rest and she knew her nightly torture would come soon enough, so she couldn't sleep. Unwillingly, her eyes began to fall, and she felt her body going limp. Maybe she...she could get a few small minutes of rest. Would that be too much to ask?

As her eyes began to close, the door was slammed open. Shura blinked her wide eyes open and looked at the man that stood in the doorway. It wasn't the usual soldier nor was it her father. This man, he was tall and very large. His hair was a blackish blue that hung in his face and his eyes were a blazing bright blue. He did not wear the normal garb that was of a soldier, but he was as a general Shura supposed. How else would he know of this place? The man also carried a large spear, a glaive if she recalled correctly, that obviously no ordinary man could carry. It dawned on Shura who this was.

Son Hak, General of the Wind Clan.

 _Uncle Yu-hon told me about him when he came to visit. He was always kind to me. Much kinder than father was. Though, I never did understand why._ She thought. And as Shura stared at this man, he stared right back at her.

"P-princess... Yona?" He asked, his deep voice radiating a burning rage.

Slowly, Shura stood. Her face a blank mask and her eyes meeting his once more. "I am not Yona."

Son Hak nodded and then looked over Shura carefully. He could see an uncanny resemblance between her and Yona. Slowly, with a growl, Hak stomped forward and she watched him. Keen, worn, violet eyes watching him.

As he stomped forward, Shura was surprised to see the intention of freedom written upon his face. He grabbed the old iron key that hung from the rust hook and stomped over to her, reaching up for one of her arms. She jerked. "No. You mustn't set me free. It is best I remain here." Son Hak paid her no mind. He released her shackles and they fell against the hard floor with a clang, a sound of finality and freedom.

"C'mon!" Hak snapped, grabbing her arm and proceeding to pull her forwards and outside her cell.

 _I haven't_ even had hold of her for five seconds and I already knew something was wrong! Hak thought as both the girl and he rushed outside. From where he had grabbed her arm, Hak could already tell that it was broke. But she made no signs of being in pain. No whimpers or whines. No cries or even a wince. It almost made Hak believe he was wrong in his assumptions about her. _Almost_.

Her arm was broken in several places and from the wounds and places of dried blood on her ratty dress only proved his fleeting thoughts; She has been tortured.

 _I don't understand_ , Hak thought as he glanced over his shoulder at her. Her face was blank, and her eyes were dead. Her dress was ripped and torn, so Hak could see the ugly bruises and bleeding wounds that peppered just her legs. Any grown soldier would be wincing in pain or begging to stop, but not her. No. She moved without a wince. Without a flicker of recognition of pain in her violet eyes. Hak didn't understand how she could do it.

"SU-WON!" A scream.

Hak jerked and glared in the direction of the sparring grounds in the center of the Palace. It was used for guards' training and anyone who wanted to watch could. Hak snarled and grabbed the girl, picking her up and running. _Dammit! Princess had better not be dead!_ He shouted in his head.

As he ran, he saw the guards in a circle, all holding their weapons against Princess Yona's delicate throat. Hak's grip tightened on his spear and he looked up to see Su-Won staring down at the princess with emotionless eyes. As a guard swung his sword to kill Yona, Hak found that the girl he had in his arms was suddenly gone. She was already standing over Yona, the sword protruding from her left shoulder as her blood dripped down her arm and onto Yona's face.

"Crap! What is she doing out of her cell!" One of the guards shouted.

"I-its...it's her! Princess Shura! The monster!" Another screamed and dropped his weapon, cowering back in fear. Hak was surprised. There was another princess? _No matter,_ he thought, _I must protect them!_

Hak lunged into the circle and swung his glaive, killing and forcing the bodies of the guards back several feet as he glared in pure, unadulterated rage at Su-Won. "How could you Su-Won. You've destroyed the woman who's only ever loved you." He said. Su-Won's teal eyes flickered for a moment and a shadow of regret replaced the cold of his mask. Then it was gone.

"Kill them." He snapped.

Hak tensed, ready and waiting. More guards came rushing at him but then they stopped, freezing in their tracks. Hak glanced over his shoulder and gawked at what he saw.

Shura stood at her full height, her once pained violet eyes ablaze with an unparalleled fury. Her hair seemed brighter than it should have been, billowing around her and shining bright like a burning flame. "You will not harm my sister. Nor Son Hak." She said, her voice laced with power.

Hak turned to see the guards run away and Su-Won get an angry look on his face. "Princess Shura, I would think you to be dead." His eyes scanned her body and he smiled. "Surely you can't hold to your threat with those wounds of yours. How fitting. The abandoned daughter shall fall first."

Su-Won grabbed his sword, getting into a fighting stance. Hak growled and turned, grabbing the princess's and hauling them away, running as fast as he could away from the palace.

 _Shura pulled_ Hak to stop when she was sure they were far away from the palace. _By the looks of them_ , she thought as both Hak and Yona sat beneath a large tree, _they need the rest_. "We can camp here for the night." She told him, looking between him and Yona. Both were staring at me with surprise and suspicion.

"Y-you're... you're my little sister?" Whispered Yona, looking at Shura with pained, sorrowful eyes. Shura nodded. "Father... he told everyone you were taken from us..." She shook her head.

"No. I was born with strange abilities that are dangerous to everyone. Father locked me away in cells below the palace and there I have stayed." Shura sighed softly. "I should be going. It is a danger for me to stay. Goodbye, my sister..." _It was nice finally seeing you and knowing how much you grew to look like mother._

Shura turned to walk away, not at all expecting Yona to suddenly grab her arm and press her tearful face into the back of Shura's torn dress. "Don't go! You're the only family I have left! Don't leave me all alone!" Yona sobbed, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"If you don't wish me too...I suppose I cannot." Shura whispered, moving away and turning around, giving Yona a hug. "I will stay and make sure that I am no danger to you." As she spoke, Yona's body became limp and her breathing steady. Shura gently guided Yona over to a tree and let her slump down to rest.

As she stood there and watched Yona, Hak stood and suddenly grabbed her left arm. It was the one that wasn't broken. "Come one, let's get you patched up." He said and sat her down on a large, unearthed tree root.

"You do not have to be nice to me, Son Hak. I am fine. I feel no pain." It wasn't that true really. Shura could feel pain just like him or Yona could. She could just ignore it and show no emotion.

"You're a princess just like Yona," Hak said, grabbing a straight tree limb and pressing it against her broken arm, "so it is my sworn duty to protect you both."

"I have no place going by the title of princess. And you have no need of protecting me. If I have a sword in my hands, I will be fine." Hak seemed surprised by her words, though Shura couldn't blame him.

Whenever Uncle Yu-hon had come to visit, along with Grandpa Mun-deok, they would always command that we be left alone with no interruptions. Those were the few times when Shura was free to move about in her cell. Yu-hon and Mun-deok would teach her to fight and use a sword.

"Really? I wouldn't think you had training." Hak said and he glanced up at her with a mischievous grin. Shura blinked and her breath hitched at the sight of his smile. It was strange. The only person to ever smile at her was Uncle Yu-hon and Mun-deok. He was one of the only people not afraid of her.

"Uncle Yu-hon taught me." Shura whispered and pulled herself away from Hak. In his surprise, he let her go and watched her stand. "Sleep, I will watch. I do not sleep much, so I will be fine." She turned her sad violet eyes on him and Hak found himself nodding, willing to do what she told him too.

Shura watched him fall asleep and with a sigh, she patrolled the small area. There was no danger near. With a quick glance back at them, Shura climbed up the tree and grabbed some of its larger leaves. She sat down and weaved a large bowl from them. It was a skill Mun-deok had taught her at his own insistence, much to Shura's chagrin. He said it would be valuable if she ever escaped from her cell.

Slowly, Shura made her way towards a river she heard trickling nearby. She bent down and scooped the bowl full of water. She paused for a moment and stared down into the river at her reflection as the moon illuminated the wood around her.

Her hair was long and unruly, much like Yona's was. It hung in her face in loose, wavy strands. Her face along with the skin shown by her torn dress was covered in bruises, both old and new wounds, and old scars alike. She was no near as beautiful as Yona was. And for an odd reason, that didn't bother her.

A flicker in the river pulled her from her thoughts and her hand shot out, grabbing it. Shura blinked with she pulled out a slimy, floppy thing. _What is this?_ She wondered. She saw the scales on it and she thought back to the few things Mun-deok had told her about animals. If she recalled right, it was a fish. Shrugging, Shura put it in the bowl and reached into the river, fishing for more.

 _Hak was_ woken a little while later by the sounds of branches cracking. He stood quickly, grabbing his glaive and tensing, ready for a fight. He was surprised to see Shura coming back with a large leaf bowl, filled with water. He stared at her for a moment before he sighed and let his weapon lean against the tree.

"You shouldn't be lifting anything with that arm of yours." He grumbled. Shura looked at him, her sad violet eyes shining and the moon light dancing off her hair and pale, almost white skin.

"I am fine." She said softly and sat down, placing the bowl beside her. There were small twigs and dried plants gathered in a pile and it looked like she was going to start a fire. He glanced down at the bowl, blinking in utter surprise yet again. In the bowl were several fish flopping about and trying to find more room to swim.

"Where-" Hak started but paused and stared at the now lit fire. He glanced at her and found her staring back at him with a feigned look of innocence. He looked around quickly and scowled. _How did she light the fire without any flint stone? I heard nothing. Odd._ "Uhm, where did you get the fish?"

"There is a river nearby. And those are really what they are called? They are fish?" Hak gaped at the woman. She really didn't know what fish were.

"Uhm, yes, they are." He said, longing to ask her about her life. Just how long she had been locked up in that cell. He knew better than to ask. Though he also knew that Yona would be asking enough questions for the both of them when she woke.

"You know how to cook?" She asked and Hak scoffed, nodding.

"Yes, of course I do." He snapped, feeling a bit insulted. Of course he could cook! With an angry sigh he glared down at the bowl, feeling like his pride had been wounded. "Rest," he finally said to her, "I've had enough sleep. You look about dead on your feet."

"I have no need to rely on you, Hak. You have enough on your hands as it is." Shura glanced over and Hak followed her gaze to Yona, sleeping soundly against the tree. "She needs you more than I."

"That's not true," Hak whispered softly, leaning in close to Shura's face and staring into her eyes intently. "You need me just as much as Yona does. You both can rely on me." Shura blinked innocently at him again and tilted her head in confusion.

"That is not true. I am nothing but a tool, a danger. Should I rely on you or Yona, your destruction would hold true." Shura turned away, standing. "I am going to bathe." Shura disappeared from sight and Hak grunted, cooking the fish and reaching over to nudge Yona awake.

"Mm, H-Hak?" Yona whimpered softly, her eyes slowly opening. Once the fogginess cleared from her mind, she gasped and looked around wildly. "Hak where is she! Where is Shura!" Yona cried, looking panicked.

"Calm down Princess, she's just bathing in the river." He said in his normally bored tone. Without thinking, Yona rushed to where Shura had disappeared. Hak growled, annoyed at her behavior and grabbing a cooked fish, following.

When he got there, he heard Yona and Shura talking.

"Why did father lie about you Shura? He told both mother and I that you were taken from him on a walk one day." Yona spoke.

"I am a monster, sister." Hak couldn't help but stop breathing as Shura spoke, the emptiness that peppered her tone broke his heart. "I have odd abilities and father locked me away for them. I am a danger to Kohka Kingdom. He did not want you nor mother to be frightened of me, or so, that is what he told me."

Hak felt his grip on his glaive tighten. How could King Il be so harsh? How could he be so unkind to his own daughter?

"But father would ne-"

"Enough!" Shura snapped and he heard the water swish as she whirled, most likely to face away from her. "You know not of Father and his true side. He may have been gentle and kind to you and mother, and possibly anyone else, but he was never that way to me; however, I forgave him long ago for what has been done."

"I just have one more question Shura," Yona started.

"Oh? And what is it?"

"Was it father who ordered the guards to beat you?


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chpt! I hope its not confusing to anyone! If it is, please let me know!**

 **DISCLAIMER!:: Everything but my OC belongs to the writers and creators of Akatsuki No Yona (Yona of the Dawn)**

* * *

 _Here I am, can you see me?_

 _I am not alive yet I walk the same as living,_

 _Here I am! Can you not hear me?_

 _Please, don't leave me be in this lonely drowning pool._

* * *

Chapter Two::

 _Shura turned_ in the water, facing Yona once again and watched her closely. Her face betrayed what she was feeling. And it was a deep-seated sadness and despair, along with fear. Fear that hearing about her sister's days in her cell, and the nightmares that happened in it, would only ruin the good memories she had of father. "I will not tell you until later. You have had to deal with much this night." She spoke softly, walking up out of the water towards where her tattered dress lay.

As she got out of the water, she could feel two pairs of eyes staring at her instead of only one. She looked over her shoulder and felt her face heating up for the first time in her life. Hak-though blushing lightly himself-was looking at her from his supposed hiding place behind the tree.

She growled, getting angry and feeling quite embarrassed. _How dare he stare at me! Mortifying!_ Her eyes flashed, and she bared her teeth at Hak. "Shura? What's wrong?" Yona asked, completely oblivious.

"Your body guard is staring at me from behind that tree. If he does not stop he will be a dead man soon." Yona blinked innocently and then turned, gasping in both outrage and surprise.

"HAK! YOU SCOUNDREL!" She shouted and lunged at him, scolding and berating him. Shura saw the grin that split his blushing face and he turned, jogging off with the princess following after him, trying to throw punches at him. Shura's head tilted, noticing that-even if it was just a mere moment-Yona's sadness seemed to have vanished as she focused on him. It seemed that chasing after Hak and scolding him had helped to make her forget her sadness, even for just a simple moment.

With a great, heaving sigh, Shura shook her head and pulled on her dress. Looking up at the sky as dawn broke over the clouds, her eyes slowly closed, and she enjoyed the feeling of the wind on her cheeks. The sunlight hitting her pale skin for the first time in years.

It was a wondrous feeling that Shura never wanted to go away. "Shura! Are you-Oh! Its dawn!" Yona said, coming up behind her. Shura glanced at her sister again and this time her mind clouded with worry. Yona's eyes now seemed devoid of anything. Closing her own, Shura whirled and pulled Yona into a tight hug.

"My sister, it is okay to cry," Shura whispered, "it is and will be alright. You will survive and grow. Pain is our greatest teacher, and these are just trials you must go through to get where you need to be." Shura held Yona tightly as she began to sob and weep like a small child, falling to her knees and bringing Shura down with her. Shura was a bit taller than Yona, so she let Yona bury her head in her chest and weep.

She merely held Yona tightly and stroked her hair, the only things she could think of to do to be of some comfort to her.

After a bit, Yona seemed to calm down and Shura helped her stand, noting how empty Yona looked now. Shura sighed again and led her back to Hak, who didn't seem surprised of the princess's state. It made her wonder just what Hak was expecting from her. "C'mon, we're going to have to get a move on if we want to get ahead of the troops before nightfall again." Shura nodded solemnly, letting Yona walk ahead of her. She would keep watch from behind and kill anyone who posed a threat.

At night fall, they stopped next to a flowing river with a waterfall. It was beautiful and calming. While Yona bathed, Shura stood tall and stared up at the waterfall. It was an odd thing for her to see. Foamy white looking water spilling from a cliff and down into the river with soft, roaring splashes.

Slowly, Shura reached out, letting her arm push into the waterfall. She was surprised when she found her arm being weighed and pushed down. _Could this water really have that much of a force to drive down my arm so easily?_ Shura wondered silently, letting her arm fall to her side.

"Ah!" Yona shrieked and Shura whirled, seeing Yona curled in a ball with small, black things sticking to her legs. "What are these things!" She shouted.

Feeling the urge to chuckle at her reaction, Shura walked over and knelt down. "I do not know." She told her truthfully and Yona scowled, seeing the laughter in her sister's eyes.

"What's the ma-Princess!" Hak groaned softly, rubbing the side of his face.

"Just get these things off of me!" Yona shrieked, shaking.

"Calm down, calm down. They're just leach's," Hak said with a smirk, picking them off of Yona and tossing them back into the water, "they're harmless. They feed on blood."

"B-blood?" Yona asked. Shura sighed softly and gently laid her scarred hand on her sisters smooth skinned shoulder. Realizing the difference, Shura felt ashamed for touching her and slowly let her hand drop to hang beside her.

"It is alright. Get dressed or you will catch cold." Yona nodded solemnly and turned grabbing her clothes from Hak. Shura turned and nudged Hak, taking him back to their small camp where Yona could merely hide and get dressed. Looking away from where Yona stood, Shura sat down on the ground beside a sitting rock, letting her head rest in her arms, her eyes closing in exhaustion. Despite her outward appearance, though haggard and scarred it may be, her body was throbbing with pain. Her left arm was still broken in several places, as well as her leg was injured. The scars from her harsh beatings had reopened during their travels and were now bleeding. Shura, despite her best efforts, felt her eyes slowly slipping closed.

Something warm covered her body and she felt someone lean close, whispering, "Sleep." Shura couldn't muster the strength to argue and she slowly fell asleep.

 _"Hak?_ What are you doing leaning over Shura?" Yona's voice cut through his staring and he blushed lightly, jerking away from her.

"Nothing. Why?" He asked, looking at her innocently. Yona's scowl faded away and she nodded, her face going blank and her eyes going empty. Hak sighed softly and shook his head, grabbing his spear and standing to his full height. "Sleep Princess, I'll keep watch." Yona nodded, sitting down beside Shura.

She pressed her hand against her heart and then looked around, looking scared. Hak growled and looked at her. "What's the matter? It seems like you've lost something." He said, knowing exactly why she was upset. It was that damned hairpin. The one Su-Won had given her. Yona denied it and said that she was going for a walk. He watched her until she disappeared, and he sighed softly.

Yona had been like a doll ever since they had set out several days ago. It was like the painful reality of everything was finally setting in and it wasn't just taking a toll on her body, but her mind as well. _If she keeps going like this,_ he thought, _she'll die or go insane._ With another sigh Hak quickly looked at Shura and then ran off to find Yona.

Looking around in the forest he saw a flash of her red hair and lunged into the small clearing, jabbing his spear into the ground without thinking. "Hak!" Yona gasped, grabbing onto him. He looked around them and cursed, quickly grabbing his spear and running off.

"This must be their nest!" Hak shouted, stabbing his glaive at the snakes as he ran past. As they ran, one of them got past him and bit his leg. He gave a grunt and looked at Yona. He saw how scared she was, and he offered her a small smile. "I'll protect you Princess, think of me as your tool, and use me to survive."

* * *

They got back to their small camp and he set Yona down, leaning on his knee for support and breathing heavily. "You idiot! You risked both our lives for this!" He snapped at her, taking the hairpin out of his yukata and showed it to her. Yona's eyes went wide and she slowly reached out, taking it into her hands and holding it to her chest. _That's the first time she's acted on her own, he thought, staring at her, if that's the only thing keeping her going, I'll protect it and them. Even if that means I'm helping her hold onto her feelings for Su-Won..._

* * *

That morning, they all set out. Hak led the way through the terrain with Yona behind him and Shura trailing behind them.

A few times, Hak had to look back to make sure Shura was following. She was so silent while climbing, Hak would think she wasn't there from time to time.

Sighing, he looked ahead as they traveled, noticing how the sky began to darken. _It will be dark soon, we should make camp and set up a fire._ _Yona can't be the warmest in just her dress and cloak._ Hak looked at Shura and saw that she was staring at him. It was a blank empty stare that Hak found a bit disconcerting.

Turning away quickly, he found a small clearing that was in between a circle of large oak trees. "We can rest here," he said, turning back around to find Yona already sitting down and leaning against the tree, fast asleep. He knew how she felt, though he was more used to this, he was tired as well.

"Sleep, Hak." Shura said softly, pressing her hand against the center of his chest, gently pushing him back against the tree and making him sit down. He was surprised. Because, despite her thin, frail stature, she had strength in her deceivingly small body. "You have been awake for a long while. Rest and I will watch."

Reluctantly he nodded, pretending to close his eyes and fall asleep. He knew Shura watched him for a moment longer and then the warmth of her body moved away from him.

He heard her snapping branches off the trees. It was strange. Each time a snap came, her heard her utter a few words to the tree. "Forgive me."

 _The trees don't feel, they are nothing but wood so why,_ slowly he cracked his eyes open and watched her without appearing to be awake, _why does she apologize to them?_

For a few more minutes Hak watched her ask the trees for forgiveness and then she came to the center of the small circular patch of grass and lay the twigs and small branches in an odd, piling pattern.

Vaguely, Hak wondered how she would light the fire with no flint stones insight but then it was answered.

Hak saw the most amazing and strangest thing in his life.

Shura's left hand turned crimson and it looked as if she had scales and claws. Her hand became of fire and she reached out, easily setting the branches a flame.

Hak watched, his eyes wide open now, in awe. _She's amazing! Skills like those can be very useful in battle,_ he thought.

Slowly, Hak saw the red color and fire disappear and he saw tears streak down Shura's face. "I'm sorry...I must use this curse...in order to help them...forgive me father. I must break my promise to you and mother."

Hak wanted to stand and comfort her but he knew better. He knew that she had to come to terms with things herself and whatever it was that was plaguing her. He COULD NOT interfere, no matter how much he wanted too.


	4. Chapter 3

**H-Hey everyone! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M SO SORRY! I really thought this fic wasn't going well but I'm going through and editing up some of my things and I actually JUST rewatched the anime and I'm reading my manga books of it right now. So, I've decided to revamp and rework on this! YAY!**

* * *

 _A strong wind blows,_

 _I sense not the direction it wishes to lead._

 _But it is full of something,_

 _Of feelings yet to be felt._

 _Such a strong wind that carries us,_

 _And it will guide us straight and true._

* * *

Chapter Three:

 _It took_ them another day's march to reach the capital of Fuuga, home to the wind clan. It was their capital, and Shura gazed up at it in awe as the climbed the steps to the gates. Other than Crimson Dragon castle, what little she saw of it, Shura had never seen such a magnificent and imposing place.

As they finally mounted the last step, Shura saw two boys leaning against each other in front of the gate, asleep. She looked at Hak as he got an angry tick on his head and he stomped up to the two of them, kicking them over. "Are the tribes guards given nap time now!?"

The two young men looked shocked and then got these lazy smiles on their faces. "Lord Hak?! What's it been? Like….ten years? What brings you here?" Black hair said.

"It's only been three."

The blonde one laughed and the two leaned against each other again, looking up at Hak. "What happened? Did they fire you as a general? Tomorrow's another day."

"Who put you two in charge of the gate?"

"What? We're part of the wind clan," the two sad, lazy and relaxed smiles on their faces and practically flowers popping up around them as they spoke. "We do what we want when we want too. So if we're tired we're gonna take a nap."

Hak chuckled a bit. "I see you two haven't changed a bit."

"CHIEF!"

Shura looked up and stepped back in discomfort as people rushed out to greet Hak. They swarmed around him with smiles on their faces, most of them pretty young women. They began to talk in a large, jumbled mess until a homely, older woman split apart and walked up to Yona and Shura.

"Oh! Who are you?" She asked and people began to notice them, swarming around them as well. "Are they from the palace!" "Maybe they're Lord Hak's women!"

"What! No! They're apprentice ladies in waiting from the palace!"

"Really!? Even the one with scars?"

Shura grabbed Yona's arm, the chaos getting more unbearable as everyone peppered the two of them with questions. Shura felt, for once in her life, a wave of dizziness sweep over her and her body felt as if it were lead. Her eyes became void and she felt herself fall, passing out, vaguely feeling Yona falling with her as well before completely loosing conscious.

* * *

When Shura next woke, she realized that she was in a different room, laying on a bed. A blanket covered her and Shura saw that she was in a new dress. _It's pretty,_ she thought. The dress was light against her body and it was colored a soft blue with white trim.

She sat up slowly and looked around, noticing that Yona had woken up as well. She sniffed and looked at a tray that say between them. It smelt like food, but it wasn't something Shura herself had ever seen before. She was more used to the bland tasting porridge they fed her while she was locked up.

"It smells wonderful…" Yona murmured, making a bowl for her self and then handing one to Shura. She nodded her thanks and tried some of it. Bursts of flavor littered her tongue and Shura couldn't help but close her eyes to savor the exquisite taste. She had never had anything like this and it was magnificent. "Chicken porridge…" Yona said softly and she saw tears.

Shura gasped and reached out to her, confused as to why she was crying. She was about to speak when the door swung open and a small, adorable little boy came running in. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, along with a hat on his head. He looked worried and upset. "Why are you crying? Is it bad?!"

Yona smiled a little and shook her head. "N-no…I was thinking of my f-father…But its so warm…"

The small boy moved into Yona's lap and reached up, wiping away Yona's tears. He moved back and then looked at Shura. "Do you like it?" She nodded, and his smile grew. "I'm Tae-Yeon! Hak's my big brother."

 _Hmm, Hak has a brother…?_ She thought. "Are you guys his friends?"

Yona thought about it and said, "Probably…"

The door slammed open once more and the two guards stood there, shocked and upset. "PROBABLY HIS FRIEND! Poor Lord Hak! You could at least say you're his lovers or consorts!" They both started to cry and Shura watched them in utter amusement.

"Lord Hak is probably pinning away for you in his unrequited love and you don't return his feelings…AT ALL!" The blonde cried.

They were stomped on and pressed against the floor. Hak towered over them and glaring down at them, an angry and aggravated aura about him. "Want me to tear your eyes out?!" He looked at the two women and glowered. "Who're you calling _friend_?"

"Huh?" Yona said.

"Maybe serv-Mmpf!" Shura gasped as Hak lunged, covering her mouth and pulling Yona in close.

He leaned in and said in a hushed voice, "From now on, your names are Sora and Rina. And, your apprentice ladies in waiting at the palace."

Just as he pulled back, the two guards got grins and blushes on their faces and covered Tae-Yeon's eyes. "Whoa!"

An angry tick appeared on Hak's forehead and he went after the two men again, while Tae-Yeon came back over to them. "Hey! Miss Sora, Miss Rina? What's my brother like at the palace?"

Shura felt herself freeze. She looked at Tae-Yeon a bit shocked and uncertain. She had never met Hak before a few days ago. If she didn't answer, it would seem strange to everyone else. "W-Well, I-I'm not as well acquainted with Hak as Rina is."

Shura saw Yona think for a moment and then a small grin showed, and she spoke. "He's insolent! Or maybe rude and insensitive is the right description…Or maybe unpleasant?"

As the two guards roared with laughter, Shura saw Hak get embarrassed and upset, telling Yona she could stop now and that she had made her point. As they laughed, Hak tried to beat them up once more for being annoying.

Shura and Yona shared a look, and then slow, small smiles came across their faces. _So, is this where Hak grew up? Everyone is so full of joy and laughter. They're happy. He grew up in such a wonderful place…_ Shura thought and continued to watch them, not feeling so empty for once.

* * *

"Hey Sora! Rina! Hey!" Yona and Shura turned as a woman holding a large basket of clothes yelled at them and smiled. "Wow! Your heads are in the clouds, aren't they?" The woman chuckled. "How did you both sleep last night?"

"We slept well, thank you." Shura said.

The woman started laughing again. "Oh you poor things! I heard that you came here to train because neither of you can cook, clean, sew, dance, or even play a note on the harp! I think you both should give up on being women!" As she laughed both Yona and Shura scowled, both vowing to hurt Hak later.

"Well! I'll teach you from the ground up!" The woman placed the two large piles in hers and Yona's arms, walking away as she said to start by washing these. "Wash them in the river!"

As the two stood there, Shura felt some of the weight lifted from her load and she looked up to see Hak standing there, holding both some of hers and Yona's. "C'mon. I'll help and show you." He started to lead them.

As Yona and Hak walked in comfortable silence, and then finally asked her why she was pouting, Shura fell behind a bit, merely watching them. The two had known each other for a very long time, and she had no place being up there with them.

Shura did listen to them speak though, when it turned on Hak. She heard that he had been adopted by Mun-deok and that he had adopted Tae-Yeon as well. It didn't shock her. Mun-deok had a big heart, and it didn't surprise her that if Hak and Tae-Yeon at the time had needed help, he would undoubtedly give it to them.

"Here we are. Take those down the river and start washing them. I'll come down in a minute." Shura and Yona nodded, walking down and then stopping completely, gazing in horror at the sight.

"We can't." Yona said.

Hak growled and came down. "You haven't even tried yet! Your so…lazy…." He froze. "The river! It's dried up!"

 _Hak glared_ down at the earth as he scribbled, the clan shouted around him. He would kill the ones who blocked the river and caused a panic amongst his people. But first, he had to make sure they had another source of water. "We have the route that the merchants come through. Until we can figure out the river, we'll have to buy our water from passing merchants."

"There isn't a drought this year! The water shouldn't have dried up!"

"I know that you idiots. I already sent Hyeong-Dae up stream to see what's going on." He said, standing up.

"It's the Elder chief!"

"Elder Chief Mun-deok is back!"

Hak stared in surprise as Mun-deok rode up on his horse. Mun-deok seemed surprised as well to see him there, along with Shura and Yona. Hak rushed up to him. "Old man!"

Hak watched Yona run past him and the old man embraced her, holding onto her tightly. "Thank goodness. Thank goodness your safe. I had heard about what happened and I didn't know what to think. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you when it happened." He looked up and Hak saw a look of utter disbelief. "Prin…cess Shura…?!"

Hak was surprised that he knew about her and was even more so when Mun-deok embraced her as well, holding her tightly. "Hello Mun-Deok. It has been a while, hasn't it?" Shura said softly, pulling back. For the first time in a while, Hak saw tears welling up in the old man's eyes.

"My poor child…look at you…"

She opened her mouth to speak, but the others started shouting. "Hyeong-Dae has returned!"

The four of them rushed over and stopped cold in their tracks. Hyeong-Dae was covered in wounds and fresh bandages. "My poor boy, what happened!"

He got a sad smile and laughed. "Oh, you know me. Always quick to anger. I got up the river and saw some fire clan soldiers damning up the river. They were pretty well armed, but I went and picked a fight anyway. Of course, I got my ass kicked."

"Do they want a war?! Lord Hak! Please let us go after them! We can't let this go!"

"Wait." Old man said, and he looked at him, surprised once again. "This is a message from the fire clan. To put pressure on us. I didn't give my consent to Su-Won when he tried to gain approval to take the throne. If I did, then I would be admitting that the rumors about Hak and you would be true. For now, we mustn't do anything. The important thing is tending to Hyeong-Dae's injuries."

Hak nodded silently and looked at Yona. Her expression went dark and Shura was putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hak sighed, turning back around to look at them all. "We won't do anything yet. Let's focus on making sure our reserves are filled and we're prepared for anything."

* * *

Over the next few hours of daylight, Hak walked around to make sure everything was set in place and everyone was alright. When it was near dinner time, he went looking for Yona. He went to her room and heard the sound of Tae-Yeon and then the sound of someone falling. He and the now entering Mun-deok rushed in and saw Yona holding Tae-Yeon as he struggled, curled up in a small ball. "What's wrong with him!?"

"He's having an attack. He'll have times when his breathing becomes hard and his lungs wont function properly."

"We'll get his medicine from-"

"The merchants! They've been attacked!" Hak whirled around and looked at the messenger.

"How bad are they? What about their goods!?"

"Their goods all got destroyed and all the merchants are badly injured!"

 _No! That was our last good water source, and now we can't get Tae-Yeon's medicine!_ Hak growled, thinking. It had to be the fire clan who caused this, to cut them off.

"Chief! You have to let us do something now!"

"It had to have been the fire clan!"

"We can't just let them push us around!"

Hak scowled and was surprised when Shura spoke up. "What about Tae-Yeon's medicine? We have to get it."

Hyeong-Dae patted Shura's head, a grin on his face. "Don't worry. You guys don't need to be getting worked up. I can go get his medicine."

"Uh…you should really be resting Hyeong-Dae…"

He shrugged and smiled like an idiot, giving them a thumbs up. "I'm the fastest rider. C'mon! I wanna go save the day!"

Hak laughed and nodded. "Sure, make sure you bargain with her."

Hyeong-Dae ran off and everyone dispersed. "Hak?" He turned and looked at Shura. She looked incredibly worried. "Will Tae-Yeon be alright? Hyeong-Dae too? He was in pretty bad shape."

He couldn't help but smile. It was the first time he had seen her show actual expression other than the ever-present empty look. And now, she looked worried for everyone. For some reason, his heart jumped a little, but he chose to ignore it. He couldn't have feelings or emotions like that for her.

Hak closed his eyes and straightened then he turned, looking at them all. "We are a resilient people. We will overcome this. We must worry and tend to the merchants first. Trust me, as Chief I will do right by our clan. For now, staying calm and not doing anything is a direct order from me."

They stared at him for a moment and then they all started laughing. "Wow! He's actually giving us an order. This from the kid that didn't even want to be chief in the first place."

Hak rolled eyes, shaking his head and another small smile appearing on his face, replacing his scowl.

* * *

 **I need your guys' opinion on something. I've been debating on two things;**

 **1~Leaving Yona with the wind tribe and just Hak and Shura setting out.**

 **2~Having Yona come along and build relations with the four dragons and Hak and Shura get closer. Yona being almost kinda useless I guess.**

 **I'll work out the kinks so let me know what you guys think! ;) won't start another chapter till I get my answer! Sooo, lemme know guys okay?**

 **Stay beautiful!**

 **~LonelyAnimeLily**


	5. Chapter 4

**I will continue! Thank you for giving the advice Maya Yoan! I really appreciate it. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I did start going kinda 'by the book' in the last chapter but I figured that wasn't a good thing. I'll go along with the events and twist them into my own. Sorry for the fumble in the third chapter! And here's a surpise! I said Yona and Shura were sisters….didn't tell you what KIND of sister…! Mwahaha! Read on for the surprise!**

* * *

 _Setting out on our trails_

 _Seeking a path on our own, together._

 _Is it the right one?_

 _Is it the wrong one?_

 _Only the wind can tell, so until the answer shows_

 _I will set out, with my doubt._

* * *

Chapter Four::

 _Hyeong-Dae returned_ shortly after, bringing Tae-Yun's medicine back. They all sat around the young boy, watching him anxiously as he took it. Shura watched him, fidgeting slightly, and Yona leaned forward, asking him if he was alright.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He had such an adorable smile on his face that Yona and two others practically threw themselves at him, squealing about how cute he was.

Shura sat back, watching the exchange. Yona, for the first time since the castle, was smiling and acting more like herself. At least, she assumed it was herself. Hak had mentioned that Yona wasn't like the doll she had been on their journey, that she had started acting normal.

 _Once again_ , Shura thought, staring blankly at the floor, _I know nothing of my sister…my dear twin sister…_

* * *

That night, Shura had gone for a walk outside. She needed the fresh air and to feel the cool nightly breeze on her face. As she walked, the moon shone down on both her, and Yona who was in-step beside her. Shura had noticed that Yona felt the need to go wherever she went. It was like Yona followed Shura around like a lost puppy or a frightened child, scared that if she looked away for a second, Shura would disappear.

"Watch out!" Yona and her gasped as they ran into a very large pile of matts. They stumbled back and were surprised to find an old woman carrying them. She gave apologetic smiles and said, "Here! Take these," before setting a matt in each of their arms. "Let's see if we can't help ease their pain."

The two followed her silently, walking to a large medical house. Shura saw the merchants that were supposed to have brought the water and medicine for the tribe. They were all wounded severely, and their cacophonous groans of pain were the only things you could here in the large place.

Her blood boiled at the sight and she felt Yona's hand reach out and grasp her own tightly. _These poor people had been attacked by the fire clan, all because Yona and I are here in the Wind Clan…This cannot go on!_ Yona was bumped by Hyeong-Dae and he turned around, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, sorry Rina! I'm still a little woozy from the wounds and the ride! I guess I'm unsteady on my feet still, haha!"

 _They must be furious, but they still hide their feelings behind their bright smiles…_ Shura shared a look with Yona and she saw the same conclusion in her eyes. They shared a subtle nod before the two of them smiled. _It's a strong wind that carries us…_

The next morning came and both Shura and Yona were up and about, walking and searching for Hak. Eventually, the two split up and Shura decided to walk through the house one more time, stopping when she saw Tae-Yun kneeling by a low sitting window. A large hand rubbed the boys head before pulling away.

"Tae-Yun…" Shura said, spooking him and making him wipe at his eyes quickly before he put up a cheery smile.

"Hey Sora! What are you doing? Are you hungry?"

"Was that Hak, Tae-Yun?" When the boy froze, that was all the answer she needed. "I came here to find him, and to also tell you thank you. Not just for me, but for Rina as well. You have taken such good care of us," Shura knelt to his height, gently placing her hand on his shoulder, "and you have given us happiness when we were lost in the dark."

"I-it…it sounds like your saying goodbye…" Tears welled and streamed down Tae-Yuns face and he sobbed like baby, pulling his hat down as if to hide them. "But…But I wish you'd stay Sora!" For the first time in a long time, Shura felt herself cry and she pulled Tae-Yun into a bone crushing hug, the two of them holding each other as their sadness flowed over their breaking walls.

After a moment, it ended and Shura stood, waving good bye to little Tae-Yun. _We will meet again, I'm sure_.

She ran quickly and found Yona. Yona couldn't find Hak either in her search. With no other place to look, they ran to the front gate. There Hak stood, talking to the black-haired guard. He had a heavy sack flung over his shoulder and he carried his glaive as well.

As he turned, both Yona and Shura shouted, "HAK!" He whirled around in surprise and both smiled. "WE'RE LEAVING! COME WITH US!"

 _Hak was_ in utter shock as the princesses came running up to him. They both appeared resolved and stubborn, but he knew that for their sakes, they had to remain in the Wind Clan. If they left, they wouldn't be safe. He scoffed at them, plastering his infamously annoying smile on his face. "You're leaving. How will you manage? Neither of you could make it on your own."

"Come with us, Hak. We'll need you there." Shura stepped forward, looking up at him with her earnest, violet eyes shining.

"You are ruining my first steps in becoming a hired sword. If you want me around, you'll have to pay me for my services." He leaned down, grinning.

"You know we have nothing to give you."

Hak pushed her aside and smiled painfully, walking away. "Goodbye princesses."

He took a few more steps before he realized both Yona and Shura were in front of him, grabbing onto his coat and pulling him close. "We need you Hak! Stay by our sides, forever!" His face flushed slightly, and he stared down at them.

Hak growled and sat down on the steps, scratching at his head. "Grrr! Your both so annoying!" He sighed, slumping in defeat. "Alright, I'll stay-GRANDPA!"

Before him stood Mun-deok, a bow and arrow in hand, pulled back to strike. "You insolent brat! I should shoot you now for saying those things to these brave and determined girls!"

* * *

They were now walking along a rugged path deep in the mountains. Grandpa had told them to set out to find an oracle, one that has told the prophecy of the kingdom since ancient times. "Mun-deok said we would find the uhm…Oracle…deep in the mountains where no one could travel." Shura spoke up for the first time in their journey, causing him to look back at her. Yona was beside her, looking at everything, but Shura was watching him and scanning their surroundings with a calculating stare that he had never expected from her. "That definitely describes this place."

"You could make a life here if you tried." He said, smiling a little. "Though it gets cold high up here in the mountains. We'll have to stay active to keep warm." He started moving around, trying to generate warm.

"Well, if we got cold, could we not move closer to you?" Shura asked and her question and tone of voice sounded so inately innocent, that Hak lost his grip on his glaive and he turned around, looking at her in shock.

"Uh…uhm…" He shook his head, bending down to pick up his heavy weapon, and as he did he felt the ground. He could feel it tremble with the march of a small army.

"Ya know, if you wanted to cuddle up to me," he pulled Shura in close, smiling, "I'd want you to be a bit curvier."

"Hak you scoundrel!" Yona shrieked, chasing after him. Hak stopped though and grinned suddenly.

"Well, now that I'm all warmed up I can get to work."

 _Shura turned_ as a small army surrounded them. They wore dark, blood red uniforms, some with fire symbols sown into them. All of them were armed with bow and arrows and swords.

"The fire clan!" Yona's soft gasp made Shura study them closely, analyzing. They had numbers on them, however, Shura assumed they had them out-matched in skill and ability. They had Hak, The Lightning Beast of Kohka. Shura had sometimes over heard the soldiers talk about him, how they said a single swing of his spear was like lightning in of itself.

"Greetings General Son Hak I-WHAAAAAT!?" A man said in the front, his face showing hurt and shock. Shura turned and saw that Hak was paying the man no mind at all, pointing out the view and birds to Yona.

"Sorry were you saying something?" Hak asked, standing straight, tall and proud.

The other man was practically in tears. "I worked on the speech for so long!" Shura was surprised, could this man be any flightier?

"By the way, I'm no longer of 'Son' title. I'm no longer a general in the wind clan. So from here on out," Hak adopted an angry yet serious expression, "nothing I do has anything to do with the Wind Clan."

"Oh well…" The man thought for a moment and then a maniacal grin replaced that blank expression on his face. "That matters not to me. I will kill you, Lightning Beast, and I will take Princess Yona from you! ATTACK!"

Shura stumbled back, surprised at the sudden trample of men. As they rushed them, Hak jumped in front of Shura, swinging his glaive faster than the normal eye could see, and suddenly men were flying back, either dead or bleeding fast.

Watching him, Shura's heart leapt into her throat and her body froze up. _What…is this?_ She thought, trying to think. _Am I…am I afraid for Hak?_ Her head shook. _No! I must keep a clear head. Now is not the time for such things_. Another shake of her head and Shura backed up, guarding Yona.

"Look out!" Shura found herself on the ground and Hak above her. Blood dripped onto her face and she gasped. An arrow protruded from Hak's shoulder, blood seeping faster from his wound. "Awe, what's with that worried look?" He grinned and scooped both Shura and Yona in his arms, using his glaive he propelled them up onto a ledge, running.

He found a safe and secluded spot, and so he set them down panting softly as he did. "Hak, you're bleeding!" Yona cried, covering her mouth as her eyes went cloudy with tears.

Hak merely smirked and yanked the arrow out, tossing it aside like it was nothing. "It's not my blood."

"Don't patronize me Hak!" Yona shouted at him as he turned and ran back into the fray of soldiers. "He'll be alright…" Yona whispered, her hands clenched tightly as she seemed resolute to stay put and let Hak do all the fighting for her.

Shura wasn't that easy. She wanted to be out there by his side. For some reason, she found that thoughts of Hak hurting worse than he already was forced her blood into heated boil, and her rage coming to a breaking point.

She crept up closer to the small cave opening, listening silently, and she caught a conversation between the so-called leader and the man who shot the arrow at Yona and herself, forcing Hak to take it instead.

"We're surprised he's still standing. That arrow was coated with enough poison to knock out even the strongest of soldiers instantly. He really is inhuman." _Hak was…poisoned…_ Shura's eyes started to burn with rage.

"You shot that at the princesses?!" Leader asked.

"Yes, we knew he would jump in the way. Though, now it seems like the poison is finally taking hold."

"Good. Shoot him. We will finish looking for Princess Yona."

"And what about the other one?"

"Kill her as well."

 _I have to do something! If I don't…Hak will die!_ "Yona! Stay here!" Shura said, running out from hiding, rushing towards the Leader and the Archer. He had just pulled back his bow, ready to end Hak, when she reached them, pushing the Archer off the edge of the path.

"P-Princess…Yona…?!" She shook her head and faced the man fully, her eyes burning and her hair shining bright in the sun as it slowly began to set on the mountain range. "No…Princess Shura!" He stumbled back, afraid. "M-My name is Kang Tae-Jun. P-Please…you must come back with me, along with Princess Yona. I cannot imagine how you must feel right now, having your father killed and then being run from the castle all in one night. I-I'm sure you could come back i-if you just explained what happened."

Shura's violet eyes contained an unparalleled and beastly fury as they gazed upon the weak man who had dared to attempt Hak's demise and harm to her sister. "So you know everything, do you?" Shura said, her tone containing an angry bite to it. "You are of the Fire Clan. Why did you have your soldiers damn up the Wind Clan's river?"

"O-Oh…" He trembled beneath her gaze, trying to persuade her. "Y-You see…that was my father's Idea I-"

"And why did you have the soldiers attack the merchants, and then attack us here in this range? If you are so well informed, then you should not have done anything. Instead, here you stand, blabbering about. There are much more important things to be said and spoken off, and right now I will not stand here and listen to you! An unprincipled fool!"

Her hair burned crimson and her unrestrained gaze froze the man to his spot. It was like she was a flame that could burn even him to ashes.

"You idiot! Why didn't you listen to me!" Shura suddenly heard Hak shout at her. She turned and watched the soldiers get the upper hand on Hak, backing him up to the ledge.

"Hak!" Shura and now Yona, who had rushed to her side, screamed. They both made to run to his side but Kang Tae-Jun lashed out, taking Yona's hair in his grasp and pulling her to a stop.

"You will die Princess Shura, along with Son Hak! And Yona will be mine!"

Yona looked so helplessly at Shura, her rage broke and she lunged forward, pulling his sword from it's sheath and slashing it across Yona's hair, cutting her free. Yona stumbled forward and she quickly grabbed hold of her hand. They both ran down and saw as Hak was cut across his chest, falling over the cliff but managing to grab onto it quickly, his weapon falling. "It will be an honor to kill you," said a soldier, raising his blade up to deliver the final blow, "General Son Hak, Kohka's greatest warrior!"

"Get away from him!" Shura shouted, holding the sword up, steady and lethal. Her gaze burned the soldiers and they stepped back in shock, staring at her with fear written on their pathetic faces. "I said get away!" She rushed them, swinging the heavy sword with ease, forcefully making them jump back a few a feet.

"Princess…" One started but Kang Tae-Jun screamed at them not to hurt them, and that they were to be captured and then Shura was to be killed with Hak. She glared at them, watching them move as far from her as possible.

Shura slammed the sword into the ground and as Yona rushed over, the two of them pulled and strained to lift Hak up. "What are you two doing! Get out of here!"

Tears streamed down both their faces and both half wailed, half sobbed, "Don't you dare die on us Hak!"

They tried to pull Hak up but they were struggling and Shura felt the soldiers closing in on them. As Kang Tae-Jun shouted to grab them, Yona and Shura lost their foot, falling over the edge of the cliff.

Shura wrapped herself around Yona tightly as Yona screamed, and she felt Hak wrap himself around the both of them before the world went completely black.

* * *

 **That was that! I hope I did okay! Please don't be afraid to comment! I'm actually going to try to do at least one chapter up a week! I know I shouldn't until this one is finished, but I'm actually starting to work on my Twilight fic as well. Along with a book too. So please don't be upset if I miss a week! Stay beautiful and COMMENT! Always welcome!**

 **~LonelyAnimeLily**


End file.
